The purpose of this study is A) to evaluate the long-term safety of retrovir alone and concurrent retrovir/zovirax in HIV-infected adult patients with early manifestations of HIV disease and B) to assess the virostatic and immunologic effects of combination retrovir/zovirax and retrovir alone.